1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to airbags for use in instrument panels in passenger vehicles.
2. Background Art
The prior art has provided passenger vehicles having airbag assemblies for use in instrument panels. During an impact condition, the airbag is deployed for cushioning an occupant thereby enhancing safety. One prior art instrument panel includes a rectangular opening having two hinged doors to cover the opening. The hinged doors are arranged to pivot from the instrument panel as an airbag deploys, forcing the doors outward. The prior art instrument panel includes two pieces of film of thermoplastic olefin (TPO) to prevent the airbag from contacting the hinges during deployment. The prior art instrument panel also includes two pieces of film of biaxially oriented polyethylene terephthalate polyester, each positioned to prevent the airbag from contacting the sides of the opening not adjacent to the TPO.
One prior art instrument panel includes a substrate, a layer of foam, and a layer of skin. The foam layer is disposed atop the substrate and the skin layer is disposed atop the foam layer. A laser is used to bore into the substrate and foam layer to cut an opening. A tear seam is also cut in the skin layer using a laser. As the airbag deploys, the airbag forces the doors to pivot outward, tearing the tear seam to allow the airbag to deploy into an interior compartment of the passenger vehicle.